Bad Ash
Bad Ash is basically an evil version of Ash Ketchum from another world. He became a member of Team Rocket instead of a Pokémon Trainer. Biography: Ash Ketchum, like his good counterpart grew up in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. As a child, Ash was a very brutal child who loved to pick on people and weaker Pokémon. Everyone in town was afraid of him including his mother some what. Ash was a lazy person who wanted strong Pokémon, but didn't have the patience to train them. He was determined though and the next morning when he turned ten, he was the first one down to Professor Oak's laboratory. Professor Oak had chills when he was around Ash and had no intention of giving him a Bulbasaur, Charmander, or a Squirtle. There was one Pokémon though that could fit Ash's personality and it was a Pikachu. It was mean, wicked, and liked to play cruel jokes on other Pokémon. It's so vicious that Professor Oak keeps it in its Poké Ball. Ash lets it out of the ball and Ash sees the raw power it has and Ash demands the Pikachu. He has no problem giving it to Ash however and Ash is all too excited, but soon Pikachu smashes its own Poké Ball because it so hated being in there. Ash and his new Pikachu leave the laboratory to see Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson. Ash has never had a fondness for Gary and leaves with an arrogant smirk on his face. Ash begins his journey through the woods and encounters several Pokémon, but none interest him. He makes it to Veridian City to the Pokémon Center where he soon learns of Pokémon thieves. These thieves soon break into the Pokémon Center to steal the Pokémon and it is Jessie, James, and Meowth from Team Rocket. They state their motives and Ash is intrigued by that very much and wants to join them. They don't believe their ears, but Ash is adamant. He is taken to Giovanni about wanting to join and Giovanni will let him if Ash can pass a few series' of tests. Ash aces all of them and his reward is a new uniform, but also a Thunder Stone for his Pikachu to evolve into Raichu. Pikachu excepts the gift and it instantly evolves into Raichu. Ash's first mission as a grunt is to begin rounding up all the Kanto Gyms and making them fronts for Giovanni. His first stop is Pewter City as in the rock gym commanded by Brock. Ash is given a very powerful Blastoise for loan and is able to defeat Brock in battle, but also threatened Brock's younger siblings. Ash continues his missions without fail and in time he is given a partner Ritchie. They become Giovanni's best pair and soon get their own command in the Johto Region and also are told to bring more young trainers into Team Rocket's fold. Ash now has it all: power, Pokémon, and is now the most wanted kid in Kanto, but he has plans of his own as well. Plans that might put him in charge of Team Rocket and soon the world. Trivia: *Ash is a very cruel and selfish person, but his friendship with Ritchie is genuine. *Raichu is seen to Ash as an equal just like Prime Ash looks at his Pikachu. *He was responsible for having Jessie and James getting kicked out of Team Rocket. Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Teams